Ask For My Forgiveness
by Annabelle Rose 22
Summary: Lucrezia's POV.You must ask for my forgiveness,brother. For the crime you have committed. Juan/Lucrezia Incest!


Ask for my forgiveness

By Annabelle Rose 22

Rated M

Summary: Ask for my forgiveness, Dear brother and absolve your sin.

Pairing: Lucrezia/Juan

Disclaimer: I don't' know anything so don't sue. But I love the show

Author notes: Okay I took this as a challenge. And did the best I could writing this. I hope you like it and again give my great reviews.

p.s I am not encouraging incest in any way.

I hope you like it and enjoy!

* * *

It was nightfall. the rain was pouring outside violently. I am sitting in my chair... broken. I had not eaten in days. I feel dead.I think about the latest part of my life that I had endured. Since I was force to marry by my father's wishes. I had been physically and emotionally in pain by the worst man who was a monster in a nightmare, Cold and dark.

But than you can came into my life and brighten all my days…

My Pablo.''

The the brightness fade to dark again. The flower had died being replaced by a deadly poison. By my flesh and blood…

My brother, Juan.

I say nothing as He stands in my bedroom doorway.

''Sister.'' I heard him say.

He walked closer to my chair and bows down before me on his knees. He's shaking slightly and I come to the conclusion that was crying. I want to confide him but the dull ache in my heart refused to let me forget what he had done.

He looks up at me with tear-stained eyes. He can see the hurt, anger and betrayal in my eyes and his full of retched sadness for what he did, and he breaks down in uncontrollable sobs, grabbing the fabric of my silk red gown.

''Oh, Lucrezia! he sobs. ''Sister...''he looks at me and I turned away, looking towards the window in front of me.

''Why do you come to see me brother?'' I asked with no emotion in my voice.

He chokes down his sobs as he tries not to sound abstruse, But nothing can not compare to hate I have for him in the core of my being.

''Father had commanded me to find a Wife; To be married in Spain. Mother and Cesare had given them their wishes and... I am asking for your gratitude.

I wait for a few seconds to comply. ''My congrats?'' I asked.

''Your Blessing.''

I want to laugh at the at the word that had fallen from his lips.

''Blessing?''

He nods his head slightly. ''Yes.''

I arose my chair, leaving him behind and walked towards my bedroom window. I stood there listening to the rain as it poured against the glass. I turned to my direction towards him and he's still on his knees, staring deadly into my eyes, I replied, ''you must ask for my forgiveness first Brother.''

His expression turned from sadness to confusion. ''Why must I ask you forgiveness Sister?''

I smirk at his question. He's thinks I'm so native so collowness. Like I am once that little girl who had no care in the world. Like I don't know that I know that he had something to do with my Pablo's murder.

''Because my blessing is on father's wishes. But I will not convert myself until I hear it clearly from you of the sin you have committed.''

He looks at me with utter disbelief. my eyes piercing him. ''And I know what it is.''

Finally, he surrenders. But was unable to look at me in the eye.'' Father told you?''

I stare intensely back at him ''I knew all along, dear brother.''

He heaves and he looks like he might cry. he stands and walk towards me. Looking into my eyes.

''Lucrezia...His eyes began to water. I'm sorry.

My heart began to swell, and water threatened to pour down my eyes. I want to breathe,but couldn't because of the pain in my chest. I walked away from him to my bedroom bed and I sat there trying to wrap my head around his words.

''My suspensions had been confirmed... You killed my Pablo.'' Fresh tears began to pour down my eyes. I turn to him.

''Why?''

He runs up to me and falls down on his knees, lifting his head.'' If I can take it back, I would. But we must put the past behind us.''

''For what?''

''For the sake of the family.''

''For the family. for the curse for being a Borgia. ''I grab the collar of his shirt.'' I want to know'' I growled. ''Why did you killed my beloved Pablo?''

He takes his hands and placed them against mine as I am tightly grabbing the collar on his shirt. ''Because it was for your own good, because your family will rather be dead than you being with a stable boy.

In anger,I launch at him, and he falls to the floor in pain. I tried to hit him anywhere I can reach. Anything I can do to help me forget the terrible pain that I am enduring. He Screams calling my name, trying to get me to stop my abuse. Suddenly he regain strength like a bull and I found myself flipped on to my back, pinned down above him. Our breaths are in deep pants as we staring at each other with wild eyes. I tried to free my arms but he had a death grip on them. I began to sob uncontrollably. Lettting all the hurt, sadness and anger out. I can feel the firm grip on my wrist loosen,but I didn't care all the strength I has Left me. I felt weak.

In my tear soak eyes, I can see the teary version of Juan as he looks at me with red eyes. I can see him reaching his hand to wipe the fallen tears from my face. '' I'm sorry, Lucrezia. He began to inch closer and closer to my lips...

Nothing could prepare for what happen next.

He kisses me.

Little nips. Butterfly kisses. His tongue dancing moving around the bottom of my lip. My heart began to beat and I felt warm all over. I want more so I open my mouth...

And Kiss him back.

Soon the kiss became demanding. I can feel his hands wrap around me as my hands wrap around him. His lips left mine ,trailing them down the swallow of my neck. I know that I should stop this. I feel that I am betraying my dear love Pablo and my dear Cesare but that doesn't matter to me. It doesn't come to. All I can think and I feel was Juan's hands lifting up my grown, fondling me in all the right places. I couldn't control my actions as I entice a moan from my lips.

''My dear sister enjoys this?'' He asked me as his hand was in my knickers moving circles around my clit.

I moaned from his ministrations. ''Yes,'' I replied breathlessly.

''My sister's a slut,'' I heard him whisper. He roughly pulls my dress up revealing my lower regions ,and I gasp as he pulled down my knickers. I can hear him loosen the strings of his trousers. He pulls them down and gets on top of me.

I can feel his manhood inches away from my moist minge. Taking my hand, I reached down and groped his manhood. He moans in delight.

''Now, I began, Who is the Slut now, brother?''

In a swift move I turned him over. I took his hard cock and I rub them against my wet folds. I smirk an evil grin as He moans like a wildcat in heat.

''Please, sister'' He groans.'' Lucrezia...''

In mere moments, I slid himself inside me. Moving slightly. I open the top of my gown to show my breast. His mouth began to water like a child who craves for candy and reached his hand to touch me, but I smack his hand.

He looks at me in confusion. ''I-''

I don't need pleasure to please me, brother, all I need is for you to ask me for my forgiveness...Start begging.''

He moans as I began to thrust at a slow steady hard want more but I won't give him more, and but I won't let him come just yet.

''Please Lucrezia...'' he moans.

''Please what, brother?''

''Fuck me!'' He almost shouted.

He began to shake desperately for me to move but I won't give what he needs...

Until he begs for my forgiveness.

I reached around and began to fondle him. He rises up from the floor by the surprising sensation.

'' Oh god, Lucrezia,'' he groans grabbing my hips roughly as I began to move hard and rough.''Please!''

''Please what,'' I asked again mocked him.

''Please forgive me!''

My breath is coming up in sharp pants as we are pounding against each other. My hand is still on his balls squeezing them until I was sure that cause him pain. suddenly I felt his balls tighten and I know he's close, and I decided this is the time to get my revenge and his punishment.

I got off of him before he can finish.

I arose and made myself presentable as he lays there, his cock very moist in his fist and his face is in pain.

'' Lucrezia!'' He growls.''You are Just going to leave like this?''

I heaved a breath and turn to look at him.''Yes brother. Because you are pathetic. Because you are a worst excuse for a human being. And I will never forgive for what you have done to my Pablo. you are not even worth making love to.''

I took three steps away from him, looking into those wild eyes…

''Who's the slut now, brother?'' And I left.

Walking out my bedroom door,hearing him scream to the top of his lungs. I smirk at my evilness in me. Something I had learned from my dear love…

Cesare Borgia.

* * *

(Well, there it is! If you enjoy it,please review!)


End file.
